


Too Close

by Fiorenza_a



Series: A Little Verse [4]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet more verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Too Close

Too close, Sunshine, this time;  
Too close, by half.  
Put it all on the line,  
Just one big laugh.

Only I'm not laughing,  
Got that clear, mate?  
Forget telegraphing,  
Telling you straight.

'Cos you need to hear this,  
Pin back your ears,  
Quit playing hit'n'miss,  
With my worst fears.

I'll take the warehouses,  
The knives and guns,  
The breakneck car chases,  
Whatever comes.

But not this, not again,  
Heart at a stall,  
Unbelievable pain,  
Watching you fall.

So breathe for me, Sunshine,  
Within my rights,  
Don't you dare call it time,  
'Cos that's blue lights.


End file.
